Ayudante de Cupido
by DoNotFuck
Summary: El trabajo de Cupido no era fácil, bueno, sí lo era; ¡Pero ese tonto erizo le hacía todo más complicado! Era hora de contratar un asistente... [Fic para la actividad de ABRIL: "¿Los Besos Robados son Mejores?" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]
**_Ayudante de Cupido_**

 **Fic para la actividad de ABRIL: "¿Los Besos Robados son Mejores?" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"**

 **Sonic y compañía © SEGA**

* * *

 _El trabajo de Cupido no era fácil, bueno, sí lo era; ¡Pero ese tonto erizo le hacía todo más complicado!_

 _Era hora de contratar un asistente..._

* * *

— ¡Arriba el ánimo, Amy! — Exclamó —. Hagamos un último intento

Amy le miró sin ganas ante su persistencia, tenía los ojos con un tenue rojo en ellos a causa de tanto llorar y las mejillas ruborizadas por lo mismo. Ella estaba triste y él frustrado; Sonic era difícil de roer.

—Eso dijiste el mes pasado... Y no paso nada — Suspiró, derrotada.

—Ah, vamos —Pasó su mano por su cabeza, intentando pensar en algo—. Llevas casi toda la vida intentando que Sonic se fije en ti, no te cuesta nada otro intento. ¡Tal vez hoy Sonic se fije en ti y tú ya te das por vencida, Amy!

—Tienes razón — Sonrió, entusiasta —. ¡Tal vez hoy Sonic se fije en mí! ¡Hare un intento más!

— ¡Ese es el espíritu — Le devolvió la sonrisa de igual modo.

— ¿Qué tienes en tu libro, Tom?

—Último intento... — Empezó el erizo—. Último consejo

— ¡Dime! — Exigió —. ¿¡Cuál es!?

Tom ensancho su sonrisa, estaba seguro de qué esta vez Amy iba a estar con Sonic... Y él sería el nuevo Cupido de Moëbius.

* * *

Le temblaban las piernas, y no precisamente por el frío tenía las mejillas teñidas de un tono carmín al pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Tom la observaba de lejos, escondido sobre la copa de un árbol, sabía que Amy estaba más que nerviosa pero no se iba a mover de su lugar.

Amy se acomodó un poco la bufanda, estaba empezando a tener frío y Sonic aún no llegaba a su cita. Empezaba a pensar que la dejaría plantada otra vez.

 _¿Dónde estás, Sonic?_ Se preguntó internamente, mirando el piso, triste. Llevaba media hora esperándolo y no tenía ninguna señal de él.

Amy Rose se dio media vuelta, resignada; Sonic no iba a ir.

Tomás suspiró, iba a empezar a bajar del árbol para acompañar a Amy a su casa, lo menos que podía hacer era no dejarla sola. Adiós a su idea de ser mejor que Cupido...

— ¡Ames!

Los ojos esmeraldas de Rose se iluminaron al ver a Sonic frenando frente a ella. _Llego_ , pensó, emocionada, sintiendo que el frío que tenía se iba al ser invadida por una sensación de calidez dentro de ella.

—Hola

—Sonic...

 _Cupido, desde que Amy conoció a Sonic, intentó flechar a éste para que ambos formarán una pareja más, pero el erizo era rápido y aunque no lo viera parecía saber cuando lo intentaba. Siempre se le escapaba..._

 _Por eso él era su trabajo más difícil_

Rose sonrió, pensando en que Tom era mejor que Cupido, quién quiera que fuese éste. De un saltó se tiró sobre Sonic, riendo alegremente, éste intento separarla cuando Amy lo abrazó con cariño, incómodo por la cercanía.

 _¡Por amor al caos, apúrate Amy! ¡Me congeló!_ Pensó Tom desesperado, abrazandose a sí mismo, tenía que recordar ponerse ropa.

— ¡Pensé que no ibas a venir! —Admitió Amy.

Estaba por irse a casa, hacerse una taza con chocolate caliente y decirle al erizo rubio que se daba por resignaba y le agradecería por ayudarle. Sonic iba a decir algo en ese momento y Tom ya estaba por saltar del árbol y gritarle, temblando por el frío, pero aprovechó el momento.

— ¡Último intento!

— ¿Eh?

Y ante la confusión del héroe, lo beso.

* * *

 **Rincón de la que escribe:**

Tengo que admitir que no me acuerdo muy bien la personalidad de Sonic y Amy, hace mucho que no veo el anime y sólo jugué a un juego de Sonic, donde Sonic era un erizo lobo (tenía otro nombre pero estoy corta de memoria) y no lo termine ¡Nunca pase el primer nivel!

Esto lo hice en media hora, carrera contra el tiempo porque llevo semana sin inspiración

Ojalá no se molesten por la introducción de mi OC, tengo tres pero no me gusta opacar mucho a los personajes principales :/

¿Comentarios?


End file.
